YukioRin fiction
by thiscouldbewrong
Summary: This is a story of what happens with Yukio and Rin, when they both struggle with their attraction for eachother. Please read and help me become a better writer. Rated M for explicit language further in the story, incest. If you don't like the thought of Rin/Yukio together as a couple please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: This is my first fanfic. English is not my first languagen. If you like it, I will post more chapters

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 _"Why?" He knocked on the door while clumsily holding on to the sword he had been handed before it shut in his face. He put all of his weight in a hard kick on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. Fujimoto was dying. He could feel it. The raw certainty clawing at his insides, making him feel useless. The scream locked in his throat making a hiss and kick the door harder. He needed to save him_.  
"Rin" a calm voice penetrated the darkness surrounding him. A light touch jolted him awake. Rin blinked, as if the images thoroughly scorched into his retinas could be removed, just as easily as they had been made. Yukio softly rubbed away a wayward tear, a sad smile grazing his lips.  
"Again?" He asked. Rin nodded, shying away from his brothers intimate touch. It had been days since the last torturous nightmare had occurred. Yukios green eyes locked in on his brothers blue orbs. It was a soft understanding gaze, meant to soothe. The memory of Yukios words "Just die" in the classroom, gun cocked and ready to fire, simmered between them. The confrontation playing repeatedly, every time a tender moment occurred between them, making Rin doubt his brothers every word, touch even. Yukio frowned at his brothers obvious movement away. He sat down on his knees by Rins bed. It was impossible to think when Yukio was this close.  
"Yukioooo." Rin whined, pretending to be tired, rubbing his eyes. They were puffed up from crying in his sleep.  
"I need to sleep, go back to bed." Yukio shook his head and instead lowered himself into the bed of his twin brother. The seconds ticked by, Rin turned away from his brother, ashamed. Yukio let his hands hold tightly around Rins waist, pressing his front onto his older brothers back. Rin could feel the hot breath of his brother tingling the hairs around his nape. Warmth sept through him, as Yukio tightened his protective hold, effectively killing the voices and regrets of the past in one firm embrace.

~ _This can't happen! Stupid moley four-eyed littlebrother_. Rin reprimanded himself. The warmth spread like a wildfire in his body, making it hard to suppress his flames. Why did he have to feel like this? His body heated at the thought of his little brothers body pressed so tightly against his own. He could feel the upper body muscles pressing against him, making it tingle in places it shouldn't.  
~ _If he knew, he would definetly kill me_ , Rin thought biting hard, trying to ignore the soft yet firm feel of his brother against him. His fingers itched to touch said body, wanting to feel the creamy softness of Yukios skin, let his lips trail after his fingers down the path drawn by his aching fingers. He shook, thinking the movement would distract his little brother from the hardening bulge tenting his pants not far from Yukios fingers. They were so close, just a nudge and Yukios fingers would be able to wrap around him, heating him up more.  
"Rin?" Yukios calm and collected voice seemed to be far away. Rin made a sharp huff noise, to wrapped up in twistedly disgusting fantasies to even really understand.  
"Do you have an erection?" The dry words made Rin jump up, pushing Yukio out from the bed.  
"Arg. Pervert. Are you feeling me up, or something?" he yelled, embarrassment coating his cheeks in red. A small blush crept up Yukios neck, as he tried to compose himself. He failed miserably, red stains tainting his neck and cheekbones.  
"I didn't feel you up nii-san. It is a simple observation. It isn't the first time you had one when I got into bed with you. It's a strange reaction nii-san, I want to help you. I could help" Yukios voice trailed away, leaving a small moment of awkwardness between them.

* * *

Authors notes:

I don't know if this chapter was short or long, or if it was completely useless. I just wanted to try this thing out :D - please leave comments :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Do you remember where we started?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A rush of blood flooded to Rins groin as the possibilities roamed inside him. If Yukio wanted to help him with his problem, he could want the same? They could bear the shame of their actions together, the shame of their feelings. He shook his head.  
"Help?" The word was mostly a groan from Rins lips, as he sat up against the cool wall, looking at his brother. Even in his light pajamas, Yukios slim muscular form made Rin shiver from repressed desire. How could he say something like that and look composed, slightly irritated yes, but Rin felt all wired up.  
"Rin?" Yukios voíce was calm and questioning. "I want to help you. I imagine you haven't really tried to masturbate before?" Before he could continue speaking Rin flew up from the bed, his arms in a defensive pose, and cheeks so red, Rin felt like he might explode.  
"Don't say it. Don't even think it." he yelled, face flushed red, unable to look at Yukio.  
"But it could help." Yukio straightened his clothes a slight questioning frown on his face at his brothers violent reaction. He pushed his glasses back with a finger, making the light gleam in the glass.  
"If you go around unsatisfied, you could easily loose control and give in to your flames. I could show you how.." Rin shuddered visibly. Is that what he was to his brother, a child unable to do the most basic of things? It wasn't as though i he had never touched himself there.  
"It is NOT necessary!" Rin yelled darting from the room, as if Satan himself was in his heels.  
~ _Why do I feel like this?_ Rin reprimanded himself. He punched the wall outside the brothers shared room, not caring if Yukio could hear it. Pain cursed from his knuckles up his arm, dampening some of the frustration and lust. He sat down, back against the chilly wall. He silently rubbed his right hand, still sore from impact with the wall. Help him, how could showing his lusting older brother how to masturbate help anything? Rin let his head rest against the wall.

~ _Would he have touched it_? Rin thought absentmindedly, slowly working his hand downwards rubbing his aching stomach. Maybe Yukio was right. He needed to relieve himself from some of this frustration. He rubbed his member absentmindedly through the thin fabric of his boxers.  
~ _Would he have rubbed it first? Maybe just getting to the point, probably disgusted by his my inability to do it myself_. Rin pressed his boxers down freeing his straining erection of its to small confines and slowly working his hand up and down his shaft. He didn't bother to take his clothes fully of, thinking his brother might have done just that. He closed his eyes, trying to be silent since every sound seemed to travel down the empty halls.  
~ _Think of someone else_. Rin thought squeezing around the head of his erection. _Shiemi and her boobs_ , Rin said to himself. It didn't do anything to him, instead the thought of the blonde friend of his, left his fingers feeling a bit numb. He sighed heavily, thinking of Yukio. Yukio undressing, Yukio whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Yukios fingers around his erection. Heat pooling making it impossible to keep quiet.  
"Yukio." Rin moaned, pretending the hand pumping his member was in fact his little brothers, Yukios eyes glistening at the impending orgasm building inside Rin. Yukios head slowly moving towards the moving hand, wanting to catch the first droplets of release. Looking hungrily up, lips puffed, pink and glistening from their kisses and Rins pre-cum.  
"Yukiiiii." Rin groaned painfully, release pumping almost painfully out, onto his boxers, t-shirt, hands.  
~ _I really am a monster_. Rin thought closing his eyes in shame. He needed to clean himself up. Embarrasment and shame made it almost impossible for Rin to stand up. He needed to shower, clean away any trace of his desire, of his shame. He didn't bother putting his clothes back, instead he walked to the bathroom, boxers placed mid thighs and his member slick and flaccid from the horrid act on display. He had been hard, horny, and the only person he had been able to think of, as he jerked himself of, had been his own little brother. His twin.

He put the stained clothes in his laundry and stepped into a punishing cold spray of water. It hurt at first, like small needles mercilessly cutting his flushed flesh. He hissed, as his sensitive skin slowly became numb. He leaned up the cold tiles, letting the spray cool his back.  
"Rin?" Yukios voice bounced of the wet tiles in the stall. Rin turned around to face his brother, a big goofy smile settled on his face. He couldn't let Yukio see. Yukios green eyes seemed glued to Rins blue. What had transpired in the room before he had run of needed to be forgotten.  
~ _Doesn't he even want to look? Let his eyes rest on places they shouldn't?_ Rin thought trying not to let his crazy thoughts and following disappointment show. Yukio closed his eyes and pushed his glasses further back on the bridge of his nose. He was a blank slate, not showing any emotions at all.  
"Please don't go to bed too late, or I will not be able to wake you up. Tomorrow is going to be a tiring day." With that Yukio turned around, leaving his twin brother baffled in the shower.

~ _What was I thinking? Going to the showers after hearing Rin calling my name like that? Why did I want to see him, look in his eyes knowing he had pleasured himself while thinking of me? Why did i want to help him get another one? .._ Yukio hid a telling blush, shifting uncomfortable in his pajamabottom.

* * *

 **Authors notes: This was pretty revealing? To early? They have been waiting so long, so have I. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Yukio woke up as usual. He turned off his alarm, sat up and glanced at his brothers sleeping form. He decided not to wake him and put on his school uniform while ignoring the unmoving bulk in the other bed.  
~Rin must be completely wrapped up in th _ere, I can't even see his hair_. Yukio thought straightening his tie while looking in the mirror. He didn't want to think about the evening before, his morbid curiosity or Rins strange behavior. He put on his big exorcist coat and left the little bedroom.

"Yo, do you think Yukio wants it like this?" Rins voice traveled through the halls, reaching Yukio. He frowned, thinking of the bulk in the room. Did his moron brother do this on purpose? Now they would have to face eachother, pretending everything was okay, when it wasn't. He straightened his tie, mentally preparing himself for the impending showdown.  
"Yeah, you're right. I just want to have him open it and be surprised" Rins voice trailed of. "And be happy" the words seemed so low, like Rin didn't want to admit it. Yukios lips drew up in a slight smile as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning." He said quickly hiding his amused smirk.  
"Happy to see you up nii-san" Rin spun around, quickly hiding the things in his hands.  
"Good morning Yukio." He gave Yukio a cheeky smile, pretending to have been waiting. His slim black tail swooshing excited from side to side. Yukio didn't say anything more, and took his breakfast, ignoring his big brothers fast movement to hide whatever he had had in his hands in the lunchboxes on the kitchen table. Yukio said his thanks and dug in. He wasn't particulary hungry, but he knew he needed the energy in order to perform his best. Rin sat down beside him and dug into his own plate.  
"Are you ready for todays test?" Yukios voice was calm, but inwards he laughed. Rin froze mid movement, his eyes moving to look at Yukio, slightly open i their surprise. Rin proceded to jerk his head in small movements till he completely faced his brother. Yukio took a particulary big bite from his breakfast, making it impossible for him to smile at his brothers shocked expression, he turned to face Rin, chewing and smiling at his puffed up cheeks.  
"Yukiooooooo.." Rin whined tugging at his brothers collar, shaking them both with the force of his demonic powers.  
"Why didn't I know this?" Rin whined, hi blue eyes moist from an almost comical show of frustration. Yukio made a show of swallowing his thorougly chewed breakfast, pushed his glasses back in a foreboding gesture. Rin almost shook from fear.  
"Got you" Yukio said smiling.  
"There is no test today, but if you ever listened, you would know it was cancelled." Rin let out at loud groan of dissatisfaction and let go of his brothers collar.  
"Why would you say something like that?" He whined.  
"Why not?" Yukio said finishing his breakfast. Rin shook his head, already forgiving his brother for his prank.  
"Thank you for breakfast, see you at school." Yukio said putting the dishes in the dishwasher and waving at his brother.  
"Remember your breakfast, otherwise there is no point for me to make it moley four-eyed idiot." Rin said jumping from his seat and running for the lunchbox on the table. He smiled, holding the box towards his brother.  
"There you go." Yukio took it, a small smile on his face.  
"Thank you nii-san" Yukio said bowing slightly and making sure his smile was neither to warm or shallow. He turned to leave, this time with the lunchbox from his brother.

Rin slammed the door open and hurried into the classroom. They were all there. He hurried to Shiemis side and sat down dropping his schoolback on the empty seat beside him. Yukio coughed at the blackboard, and Rin looked at him. A nerve was twitching by his right eyebrow and his glasses shone omniously.  
"Sorry Yu... Sensei." Rin bowed his head almost hitting the table, trying to avoid the storm brewing in his brothers stiff figure. Yukios lips were tightly shut as he contemplated whether or not to berade his inconsiderate brother in front of the others. He wanted to punish him.  
"Stay when class is over... And please don't interrupt anymore nii-san". A chill went down Rins spine. He nodded and tried to shrink, so that the glare from Bon would disappear. Shiemi sent a small reassuring smile his way, and it made him feel better. Yukio had already resumed teaching, but Rin couldn't listen. He tried to look at the blackboard and all the information already written there. He had been five minutes late, how could Yukio have been writing so much, in so little time? The writing seemed like a completely different language. He tried to look at Shiemis notes, but she had drawn little pictures of her familiar instead, her eyes dreamily fixed on Yukio. A jealux twinge caught in his heart. If Yukio felt that intense feeling for Shiemi, Rins heart would break. He looked at Bon. His eyes kept darting from the blackboard down on paper, but it was to far away for Rin to read. Rin took out pen and paper, wanting to make Yukio happy, if this was the only thing. He started copying the information to paper, thinking he could always decipher the meaning later. Why was time moving so slowly? Shiemi nudged at him discreetly, making Rin look up.  
"Eh?" Yukio frowned at the obviously uninterested ravenhaired teen.  
"Bon, would you please?" Yukio made a gesture and Bon stood up giving Rin a smug glare.  
"When in combat one must.." Bons voice faded out. It really wasn't Rins fault, Bons voice was.. Hypnotic? How could he remember all of those lines? Rin disappeared into another fantasy, scribbling nonsense, thinking of Yukio. His face was so familiar, Rin thought, although people said Yukios face seemed more mature. He had seen so much. Rin broke the pen in his hand, thinking about the pain his brother had carried all alone. It was strange thinking they were twins, their connection seemed so much more important. Yukio had resumed teaching. His eyes seemed calm, as he spoke, his body moving gracious around as he scribbled down words and phrases to remember on the blackboard. Rin grinded his teeth.  
~ _Why do I have to be so stupid?_  
"Thank you, this is all for today."

* * *

 **Authors notes: I enjoy writing, and enjoy feedback. And I enjoy this fic. I do not own the anime I based this writing on even though that would have been awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where are you going?" Yukios chilling voice made Rin stop dead on his way out of the classroom.  
"I'm just going back to the dorm." Rin answered trying not to hide his fear.  
"Didn't we have an agreement for you to stay behind? Or do you want me to take the diskussion before the entire class?" Yukio pushed his glasses back, and walked towards the frozen teen.  
"What do I have to do.." He said, it wasn't a question, not the way he had said it. Rin laughed putting his hand around the back of his head in a calming way. Yukio took his arm, dragged Rin close to his body and whispered.  
"You have got to understand the pressure you're under." His breath felt hot against Rins sensitive earshell, and he shuddered from part pleasure and fear. He let Yukio drag him to the blackboard.  
"Do you even know, what I was teaching today?" He pointed at the notes carefully written down, and Rin shot back finally freeing himself of his brothers tight grip.  
"Yeah, I'm not an idiot." he said, trying to remember something, anything from the lecture. Yukio sighed, reading the obvious confusion in Rins blue eyes. Rin pushed Yukio down on his rocky teachers chair.  
"Don't be so tense Yukio, it is bad for you." He held Yukio there, as the teen tried to struggle.  
"Seriosly Yukio. You're all tense." Finally Yukio stopped struggling, knowing it was impossible to outpower his older brother.  
"I don't want you to die." Yukio said, hoping the words would strike something in Rin. Rins hands were on Yukios shoulders, stroking the tense muscles underneath.  
"You worry too much." Rin mumbled leaning in. Yukios breath hitched, was he going to kiss him? A small blush rode high on his cheekbones. Rins eyes were half closed, making his expression one of a dreamy state.  
"Rin?" Yukio whispered half wishing for his brother to close the distance between them, too fearful to close the distance himself.  
"I'll help you relax" Rin whispered in Yukios ear, leaning back again, while pushing Yukios big exorcist coat of.  
"You need to get rid of this." Yukio let him, trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart.  
~ _I want him like this._ Rin thought pushing Yukio back when he made a move to get up. An almost all consuming wave of desire coursed though his veins by the action. Rin wanted this, taking this control and doing what he wanted - almost anyway -, with Yukio as a passive, no submissive recipient.  
"I want to help you relax" He said again going for Yukios shirts buttons.  
"Please don't" Yukio whispered, he had almost no breath left, when Rins hands roamed around his upper body. He needed to uphold just a small amount of control. Rin straddled his brother from the front. Rin leaned forward grapping his brothers shoulders.  
"How is this relaxing?" Yukio asked.  
~ _Does he sound breathless? I want that, I love that! Yes Yukio, I'm doing this to you_. Rin thought caressing his brothers shoulder.  
"I'm giving you a massage." Rin said relishing the feeling of Yukio giving in and leaning towards him, slightly more relaxing. He felt Yukios hands lock around his waist. Rin squeezed softly on Yukios shoulders, making Yukio groan into his shoulder.  
"This isn't how you do it." Yukio moaned breathless. Rin leaned back, sure his brother would catch him. He looked at Yukio with a small dissatisfied frown.  
"Don't you want me to help you anymore?" he asked head tilted tothe side, looking at his little brother. Yukios eyes shone like he had a fever, his face flushed and glasses slightly tilted. He looked ready for a kiss. Rin leaned forward, just one kiss. He would tell his brother, that he fell, that he never would want this.

"What are you doing?" Shimas voice cut through the haze around the brothers. They jumped, Rin fell ass first to the floor and Yukio flew up putting back on his discarded exorcist coat. Rin stood up, rubbing his sensitive behind trying not to cry from the sudden pain bursting through his body.  
"Shima, next time KNOCK" He groaned giving Shima an annoyed look. Shima looked from one twin to the other, still not fully comprehending the scene he had walked in on. Both teens leaning towards eachother, eyes blissfully closed, Rin on top of his Sensei preparing for... Shimas brain halted, what had they been doing? They couldn't have been about to kiss?  
"Rin tried to give me a massage." Yukio explained, his expression grim.  
"But thats not" Shima frowned and said, Yukio cut him of.  
"Yes, I know, I tried telling him that, but like everything else I say.." Yukio sighed heavily pressing his glasses back, letting Shima think the rest.  
~ _Yukio that's unfair!_ Rin thought.  
"He's an idiot." Yukio finished, Shima laughed. Crunching down to a ball from cramps of laughter. He turned around leaving the brothers laughing loudly all the way down the hall.  
"Look what you did!" Yukio whispered angrily. He closed his exorcist in a swift motion walking towards the door. Then Rin was all alone.  
~ _Did I just fuck everything up?_ Rin thought to himself. He feared Yukio had noticed that he wanted to do those thing for a completely different reason.

* * *

 **Authors notes: This was pretty intense. Of course it could have been much worse, why do I keep stalling. They could be together, but such is the story.  
**

 **I do not own ao no exorcist (blue exorcist) or any of the franchise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Finally another chapter. enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter** 5

Yukio tried not to show his worry. How could his brother survive, when there were so many against him? He wanted to help him, wanted to be the one to protect. This was what he had become an exorcist for after all. He felt like that helpless kid again, tears welling in his eyes, unable to help himself and looking at his older brother fighting off the terrors. It had not been like this for years, he had trained, had already mastered two of the masters, and he had influence. Was he afraid? Of course, how could he not be. There were no point in hiding it, the demon presenting himself whenever Rin drew his sword was anything but human. He hadn't yet given in, but it was there lurking between them, and that was the moment he feared. He puched the wall, and unlike whenever Rin did it, the wall didn't move under the force, pain shooting up his arm spreading through him like lightening. He folded into himself. If only he could be stronger, like Rin, he could protect them both, everybody. It wouldn't be long before Rin revealed his true nature, risking his life and everything Yukio had tried to protect. Rin didn't seem worried at all.

Rin slept in his bed on the other side of the room. Yukio went to him smiling. Rins face was relaxed, his mouth slightly open, and his tail was wrapped tightly around his muscular left thigh. He softly grazed his brothers perfect skin, letting his fingers touch from cheekbone to chin. Rin groaned and turned towards his brother without waking up. Yukio smiled. There was probably no way of waking him up /span~emIf I could I would take your burden away/em. He leaned forward feeling Rins steady hot breath on his throat. Yukio placed a chaste kiss on his brothers forehead, trying to content himself with the small gesture. Since the strange happening in the classroom he hadn't been able to rid himself of the thought of Rin. His body had been aching for something to happen, but he had denied himself any sight of Rin, until now.  
"Yuu.." Rin sighed. Yukio stiffened, had he gone to far already? He hadn't even really done anything. Would Rin wake up to see him like this? He felt a flush creep up from his neck, making him feel hot. Rin didn't wake up. Maybe just once, he said to himself looking at his sleeping brothers lips. He had wanted Rin to kiss him, and he hadn't. But they had been interrupted, there was no telling, what could have happened if Shima hadn't caught them. br /~emI need to know/em. He thought, grazing his brothers lips with his own in a butterfly kiss on the lips. Rins slightly parted mouth invited for more. Heated excitement ran through Yukio as he leaned forward once more.  
~ _He is probably going to wake up now. I won't have any excuses to give him.  
_ "I'm sorry nii-san", he whispered once more claiming his brothers lips, letting his tongue slip inside the hot cavern of his twins mouth. Rin groaned into Yukios mouth, and he felt something tighten around his waist. Rins tail had wrapped itself around his waist slowly tugging him into the bed. Yukio smiled sadly, wanting to be with his brother, even though Rin probably wished for it to be someone else. Could he be his brothers subconscious substitute? Was it Shiemi, Rin wanted by his side? Yukio grinded his teeth slowly getting into the bed with his brother. Rins arms curled around him, his fingers digging into Yukios t-shirt dragging him closer. He felt Rins hardness press against his hip and flinched. Hadn't Rin satisfied himself as they had discussed? As he had suggested Rin needed to do in order to subdue his demonic flames? He let a hand slide down between them, lightly touching it. Heat coiled in his belly, as he felt a twinge of desire. Rin let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips against Yukios hand.  
"You want this nii-san?" Yukio asked, squeezing his brothers rock hard length.  
"Yuuu…kio" Rin moaned a fresh red flushed his cheeks. His eyes still closed and relaxed from sleep. He stiffened, Rin hadn't woken up, and he had no right to be touching him like this, forcing himself on Rin. He let go of his brother trying to get up from the bed. It was impossible to get up, Rins tail had been firmly wrapped around him, and he would definetly wake Rin up, if he tried to shrug it off. Could Rin really be dreaming about them. Perhaps he wanted this. Yukio wrapped his hand around Rins member, Rin sighing.  
~ _What am I doing_? Yukio thought stroking the hot flesh. He had put his hands under Rins underwear, nothing between him and his brother. He was big, Yukio thought, relishing the feeling. Behind the lust guilt ate at him. He wrapped his other hand around his own member, thankful for being evenly good with his hands. He needed to be, in order to properly wield two guns at the same time. Yes, Rins definitely felt bigger. He thought absentmindedly He wasn't as hard as his brother, but it wouldn't take long for him to correct. He squeezed both at the same time, wanting to feel what his brother felt. He groaned. It was hard to do this movement. Rin moved his hips in a hurried motion.  
"Yes nii-san, you want this". Yukio whispered kissing his brothers cheek. He held the pressure anound his brothers hard lenght, but let his brother move at his own pace, basically masturbating in Yukios hand. Yukio twisted his hand in a way that almost always made him come, pleasure filling almost every cell in his being. The tip of Rins member became wet, and he smiled. Of course his brother would like the same things. He wanted to give him more pleasure, licking his lips. He moved his hand, wondering how Rins lips would feel around the head of his erection. He strangled a moan, biting har on his lower lip, to refrain from any sound.  
~ _come for me nii-san, if you love me_. Yukio closed his eyes and felt his brothers member thicken. He made a strangeled moan, and bucked his lips, releasing all over Yukios hand and his boxers. Allmost painfully erect, Yukio relased himself from Rins tight grip. At any moment Rin would wake up, and even though he wanted Rin to touch him, like he had touched Rin. He untangled himself from Rins insistent tail, darting towards the bathroom. He didn't dare to look back.

He closed the door to the bathroom, sitting down on the cold tiles. On his fingers were the evidence of his deeds. Even if Rin didn't know, how Yukio had violated him, the fluid on Yukios fingers told the story. The sticky white fluid stuck to his fingers. He moved his other hand down, finally freeing his straining erection from the confines of his briefs. He was close, it had felt like a wildfire ready to consume him, but he had held back, knowing he hadn't been able to hide anything if he came besides his brother. He closed his hand around the hard erection, slowly pumping it, shame making it almost impossible to breathe. He slid a finger into his mouth, tasting his brother, sucking his brothers cum from his fingers, while working his member faster and faster.  
"Nii-san" he groaned out his release, shaking from the sheer power of the feelings overflowing him. He didn't want this. He didn't want his brother like this. He couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: Please follow if you like it, it is very motivating for me. See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

~ _Do I want to keep up with this?_ Yukio thought. He was exhausted, and he needed to think, no regroup. He had touched Rin like that, had wanted even more to have his brother reprocriate the touch, the feelings. He had wanted to claim him. Like Rin was a woman and Yukio his very possesive caveman. The sick fantasy playing in his head, and he knew it was wrong. That it could never be like that, and what he had done had not only been wrong, but a direct sin. He was becoming a clergyman, a man of god like his father, and this feeling was wrong. He sat down at his desk, head in his hands, slumping over the workdesk. Rin was out, propably with friends.  
~ _Shiemi_ , he thought, feeling desperation, fatigue and despair in a whirlpool in his stomach. Rin was propably doing things with her, things he had once shared with Yukio, but it was over now. The easy going guy had made friends in the cram school class. It was obvious, even Bon liked him, thinking of him as a rival, but it was friendly competition. Envy made him hit the desk, taking of his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. Holding back his feelings seemed almost impossible. Shura always said being this pent up, would make him susceptible to possesion, but he couldn't relax. This lonely feeling Yukio had brought on himself, never making any friends. He had said to himself it was because everyone was always that much older, that no one even thought that he could be friends, but it was a lie. He simply did not know how to do it.  
~ _If I want him here, he will come._ Yukio thought, his phone suddenly feeling heavy in his pocket. Just one call, and Rin would be within his reach. Something hot mixed with the lonelyness, collecting itself in his lower stomach, like a small but insistent ache.  
~ _I need him._ He thought, desire coursing through him. It hadn't cooled since last night, had kept him awake, tossing and turning. He didn't want to feel it, he wanted to feel it even more. He pushed the feeling down, just as he had the night before. He couldn't think about Rin like that. It was wrong. He needed to control his thoughts. It didn't matter that there was a small hope, that Rin might feel the same, moaning Yukios name as he came in his sleep, or masturbating outside their shared room, calling Yukios name for everyone to hear. He took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will his suddenly erect member down. He wouldn't be a slave to his own feelings. He wouldn't give into those delusions. He pushed himself back from the desk, and stood up. He had an idea. With a confident move, he put back on his glasses and pulled out his phone. He did have one... friend... and it was time to call her.  
~ _Perhaps I will regret this._ Yukio thought pressing the numbers.  
"Shura here. What's up?" Shuras voice ecchoed, effectively killing the lonelyness surrounding him.  
~ _I should've called Shiemi._ Yukio thought, trying to calm himself. Shura was a force of nature, even over the phone.  
"I just wondered if you wanted to train with me." Did the lie seem as obvious for Shura as it did him? He had never asked anything of her, that hadn't been in relation to a mission. He was more than capable to train alone. He couldn't ask her out, they weren't that kind of friends.  
"Loser buys dinner." Shura said finishing the call. He smiled at the phone. Did she know how he felt, that he needed to get out. This was what friends did together, right? This was propably the worst idea he'd had in a long time.

"Hey four-eyes, what's with your concentration?" Shura sneered. Yukio tried to relax his jaw, while shooting the oncoming balls. It was like a dance, Shura moving like a ghost, cutting up balls, Yukio beside her shooting and filling up from the magasines placed with utmost care around his body in a strap.  
"You are not this wound op normally Yukio, is it girl trouble?" Shura purred. Her words had the desired effect. Yukio got distracted and was hit square in the ribs. He groaned and rubbed the sensitive area. Even though it was painful, he knew it could prevent a mark. Shura shut the machine down giving him a wink.  
"That was a yes, mmh?" She asked with a big smile.  
"Now you get to tell me everything about it, over dinner. Finally" she took his arm.  
"I never thought you would get over your brother." Yukio who had kept silent froze. Did she even know, what she said?  
"What do you mean get over my brother?" He said trying to hide his fear in a layer of frost. Shura just laughed at his stern expression, tugging his arm.  
"You are like a puppydog, becoming all strong and stern for your sensei." her teasing voice made the words sting even more.  
~ _Am I this easy to see through?_ He pushed back his glasses sending Shura a stubbern look.  
"That is ridiculous." There was no way she could have known. He had told her the reason for becoming an exorcist, but there hadn't been any dirty feelings then. Just love, brotherly, dependant. Shura laughed and dragged him from the training area.

"This... is a real restaurant" Yukio said looking around. Shura sent him a warning glance.  
"Of course. Sit down" she said taking the seat opposite him.  
"Isn't this a date to make your girl jealous?" She asked giving him an innocent look, while leaning forward making an even more generous amount of cleavage visible. It was impossible not to look, when she all but showed them in his face.  
"No girl could ever compare to.." She let the words die out. He dragged his gaze from her assets, looking in her eyes.  
"Compare to..?" He asked. He couldn't hide, that he had looked, but now he would steel himself from it. He didn't even like big boobs, not like Shima og Rin did.  
"Nothing." She winked at him. The waiter came over, but before Yukio could decide, Shura had ordered for both of them.  
"What are we having?"  
"What's the fun in telling you?" She asked taking his hand.  
"Tell me about that girl of yours?"She took a sip from the beer discreetly placed in front of her. Yukio took the one in front of him. She knew he didn't normally drink. He shrugged, unable to find a solid argument for not tasting it. He didn't have to drink a lot. The strange taste flooded his mouth, warming him all the way down to his stomach. Taking another big slurp of his beer, he looked at Shura. He didn't have to tell about Rin, but he could pretend it was a girl.  
"H..She treats me like a friend." he started faking a hiccup, when he realized, that he had started out almost saying he.  
"Friendship is a good place to start." Shura said squeezing his hand in a way that almost seemed calming. Her face one of uncommon seriousness. He hadn't seen her like this outside missions.  
"I feel like I am dirty thinking about her like this. She is innocent, but she knows what she wants, and she is very determined" He took another big sip of his beer, shaking it, when he realized he had chugged, the whole beer in three sips.  
"Three gulps, I'm impressed." Shura said, signalling the waiter to come with more.  
"She doesn't want me. And if she knew." Yukio halted, took the new beer and downed half in one go.  
"She would propably be disgusted with me." He finished his sentence. Something filled his eyes. Tears? He removed them with his sleeve.  
~ _What is happening to me? I'm spinning out of control._ Yukio thought looking at his beer. The warm feeling in his stomach made him look back at Shura. She didn't say anything, but her eyes shone with something, empathy? he downed the rest looking at her.  
"Happy now?" he asked, his voice slightly slurring.  
"Right, who would want to be with someone like you?" Shura asked laughing and letting go of his hand.  
"Aren't you supposed to say something supportive?" he said frowning. Shura winked.  
"Weren't you wallowing?" She asked. "  
"No" he said, taking a sip from the new beer in front of him. Where had the two others gone? How much had he been drinking?  
"What are you thinking?" Yukio asked suspicious of Shuras evil smile.  
"When you finish that beer, I will tell you my ingenious plan!" she exclaimed leaning back. Yukio nodded. Somehow this one seemed harder to drink than the others. It was like there weren't room in his stomach. He squinted trying to read the label. 6%, the beers on about half a liter was 6 %, no wonder he felt a tingling in his fingertips. He hadn't eaten anything but breakfast and it was evening now. Where was the food? He downed the last beer, swaying in his seat.  
"Good boy." Shura slurred patting Yukio on the arm.  
"Aren't we getting food?" Yukio asked slurring his words. What was happening? Shura paid the waiter.  
"No. Come" she stood, dragging Yukio out from the restaurant. He leaned heavily on her, wondering when the world had decided to move so much underneath his feet. The evening air hit him like a brick, and he staggered.  
"Shura?" He asked, looking at the redhead with glossy eyes.  
"Yes, Yukio?"Shura looked at him, her eyes half closed.  
"What are we doing?" Yukios words were slow and slurred, like he needed to use a lot of focus, to make the words escape his mouth. Shura giggled. They were at the fountain by the dorm, Yukio stayed in. He didn't know how they had gotten there.  
"kissing." She said, closing the distance between them. Her lips were soft, demanding, and nothing like Rins. Yukio thought, letting the kiss continue.  
~ _Maybe I can forget Rin like this?_ Yukio opened his mouth, inviting Shura in, and let a hand slide into her thick silky hair. Shura quickly stopped the kiss and slapped his hand away from her.  
"Why, what?" he asked, anger visible on his face, along with frustration.  
"Here." she showed a phone, his phone towards his face. On it were a picture, clear as day. He hadn't even noticed the flash. They seemed to be kissing on the photo. Kissing passionatly, the blush from their intoxication looking like the heat of the moment, rather than booze.  
"What did you do?" He asked, grapping his phone and deleting the evidence of what had transpired between them. Shura laughed at his hurried and clumsy movement.  
"I solved your problem. She is going to show you if she's interested now."Shura winked at Yukio.  
"What do you mean?" Yukio asked, the gravely tone and icy look, making Shura laugh even louder. A text alert made Yukio look at his phone.  
""Good job, nice pic." Shima," Yukio read the text out loud, sending Shura a warning glance.  
"I just made sure everyone see the picture, now your girl needs to act." She laughed leaving Yukio frowning. The texts kept coming, Bon, Shiemi, Konekumaru, Izumo, all responding on the rather explicit picture, and why he had sent it. Rin didn't, and Yukio thought he might have gotten lucky. If Rin was asleep he could delete the picture. Would he be jealoux?  
~ _Do I want him to be?_

* * *

 **Authors notes: This was a much longer chapter, than I anticipated. Perhaps this will make Yukio and Rin have the diskussion needed for them to move on, together. Shura is a bit much, but I just think it was in character for her to make a stunt like that. She isn't cheap or anything like that, but she likes Yukio very much. Perhaps more than she would care to admit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I don't know if this was forced, and to be honest I have never written something as explicit as this.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rin didn't know what to do, tears stung in his eyes as he looked at the picture. Why would Yukio even send this? He put down his phone, looking blindly out into space. They looked like a couple thoroughly enjoying the moment. He blushed touching his lips. How would Yukios lips feel against his own? Soft? would he taste good? He shook his head.  
~ _Yukio, why did you do this? Atleast I could pretend before._ Rin thought pulling out at chair. He wanted to end it, confess and let Yukio be the one to finish him off. There couldn't be any doubt how Yukio would react to Rins confession. Yukios steps told him there wouldn'y be long before the confrontation.  
"Yukiooooooo." Rin whined, the second he opened the door. He didn't notice the stiff posture or the glossy eyes, alerting him, that Yukio was indeed intoxicated.  
"What is it nii-san?" Yukio sighed, he shrugged of his big exorcist coat and neaatly hung it by the door.  
"I have something to confess" Rins tearful words made Yukios stomach clench painfully. He braced himself, fearing the worst.  
"What is it nii-san?" He closed the distance between them, sitting on his knees in front of his older brother. Rin leaned forward, their heads close together. If Yukio hadn't wished a kiss, like he needed his next breath, the closeness would have been to much to handle.  
~ _Where is my selfcontrol?_ he thought. Why didn't Rin say anything? Did he have to look at him like that? Yukio licked his suddenly dry lips, looking at Rins halfclosed eyes. They were so close.  
"I..." Rin paused, moved back from Yukio like he had been burned. Yukio frowned, was it wrong to wish for a kiss, just a small one? He felt feverish.  
"I love you." Rin said closing his eyes as if expecting a slap og perhaps even worse.  
"I love you too nii-san" Yukio answered not bothering to hide his frustration at Rins words. He stood up, took of his glasses and turned away. He couldn't stand looking at Rin, his jetblack messy hair, innocent look and tempting lips. It was too much. Rins arms embraced him, the smaller boy holding him in a steel grip. Yukio relished the feeling, Rins hot tight body tempting him. He swallowed a content groan and turned around. Rin was crying, tears streaming down his face. In his hand he held a gun, Yukios gun. He padded his hips. The one on the right. Rin hadn't just wanted to hug, he had taken the gun without Yukio noticing it. He damned the beers, damned his drunken slowed senses, making something like this happen.  
"Rin?" he wanted to ask about the gun, why was he holding it like that, what made him feel like this? Yukio tried to grab the gun, but Rin didn't let him, holding it in a clearly unproffesional matter. If it wasn't for the strange and tense situation, Yukio would have corrected Rins stance.  
"Are you in love with her?" Rin pointed the gun at Yukio, but he didn't feel scared, the whole situation feeling like something out of a horror film.  
"Shura?" He asked, surprise clear in his face.  
"You kissed her." Rin said, lowering the gun. Yukio took the moment, and wrestled the gun from Rin.  
"Yes." Yukio said, as they struggled, pushing and wiggling until Yukio lay on top of Rin panting.  
"She kissed me, and I was drunk." Yukio said trying not to do anything stupid. Their legs were entangled, Rins tail wrapping around Yukios hand. The one with the gun.  
"Drunk?" Rin asked, a dumbfounded expression on his face, the thought hadn't even occured to him.  
"Yes, drunk." Yukio answered flatly. Why did this feel so good, and shouldn't he be to heavy for Rin to handle?  
~ _Please don't._ Yukio closed his eyes as lust and a hot feeling spread from his groin to the rest of his body.  
"Will you remember this tomorrow?" Rin asked, something other than tears making his eyes shine.  
"I don't know." Yukio confessed. He wanted to remember, at least this part. He moved, making the connection even more evident. He wanted to grind Rin, dry hump him all the way to a rocky climax, but he didn't.  
"I need you." Rin whispered closing the distance between them finally. Yukio closed his eyes, tears filling them. Their lips met, damp uneven breaths filled the air, as Yukio broke the kiss. Was this really happening? Was he sleeping? Did it even really matter?

Rin didn't care anymore. He wanted this, and the way Yukio kissed him back told him, that he wanted more.  
"Nii-san" Yukios voice was breathy, and he was flushed. Rin let his tounge roam around the hot cavern of his younger twin, tasting the beer.  
"I love the feel of you." Rin whispered pushing up Yukios shirt to touch the smooth hot skin underneath. Yukio fell to his back and Rin straddled him.  
"This feels so good, Yukio." Rin whispered, pushing the shirt all the way of Yukios squirming body.  
"Nii-san." Yukio whispered, pullling Rin back into a hot wet kiss. Yes, this was definetly right.  
"Do you want this?" Rin asked, surprised by the boldness he showed. Yukio nodded, his eyes half closed in a deeply submissive expression, lips parted and glistening pink from their mixed saliva. He let a hand slide down the hard planes of Yukios stomach, caressing the defined abs and tugging at the pants. His erection tented the pants, making his reaction to their encounter clear. He wanted this, him. Yukio.  
"Help me get your pants off." He said, almost not recognizing his own voice, possesive and husky. He liked being in command. Yukio opened his pants, the frantic movement moving something in Rin.  
"Are you nervous?" he asked, kissing the younger twin, nibbling and licking his swollen lover lip. Yukio moaned into his mouth, and took Rins right hand and pressed it towards his swollen member.  
"Please touch it " Yukios plea made Rins own member twitch, and for a second he thought, the sexy breathless words should push him over the edge. He took a deep breath opening his own pants.  
"I want you to touch me to Yukio." he asked, kissing his brothers neck and nuzzeling a particulary sensitive spot. It must have been since Yukio writhed beneath him. He pinned the larger boy down with his upper body, making their members align.  
"Since you wont." he said slightly moving his hips to make them grind eachother. "I might need to get us of like this." Rin groaned. He needed to hold back, but Yukios hand came down, touching them both, pushing them together and grinding his hips creating the most incredible feeling.  
"We need to prepare ourselves." Yukio moaned, bucking his hips and looking at Rin with his big pleading eyes.  
"Prepare?" Rin whispered releasing himself from Yukios touch.  
"Yes, if we want ..." Yukio groaned once again panting. Rin let his tongue move over the slith of Yukios member and watched as Yukio tried to withhold a loud noise.  
"Don't hold back little brother.." Rin said finally doing what he had wanted for such a long time. He took in just the head, hollowed his cheeks for better friction and bobbed his head up and down. Yukios breath hitched, chest moving at a rapid pace. It felt so good, and the taste was, intoxicating? Rin took in a bit more, using his hand to slightly massage Yukios balls.  
"Don't" Yukio whispered, his legs and dick twiching at the touch.  
"Are you close.. Sensei?" Rin purred, licking his brothers engorged member. It was big, way bigger than he had imagined. God it felt great.  
"Ye... Yes Rin-san." Yukio fought to get the words out, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shone with passion.  
"Do you want to come?" Rin squeezed at the root of Yukios member, and Yukio nodded with a pained expression.  
"Yes please... Please make me c...coome... Nii-san." Rin positioned his mouth over Yukios member, eagerly sucking every last drop of Yukios seed, pumping, as Yukio spasmed.  
"Please let me." Yukio said softly pushing Rin back. Seing Rin licking his lips from the rest of his cum made it twitch in his cock. That mouth had given him a little piece of heaven, and he wanted to return the favor.  
"Rin, do you want me to do the same to you, or..?" He let the question hang in the air, as he closed the distance between them, kissing his brothers moist lips, Rin tasted like himself, hot and cum. It turned Yukio on. Rin broke the kiss panting. Yukio smiled at Rin. His hair was disheveled, a passionate flush on his cheekbones and around his throat at the collarbone and his blue eyes shone. It was an erotic sight indeed.  
"or?"he asked, his voice rasped. Yukio grabbed Rins member, slowly working it, like he had that night. It twitched in his fingers and were already wet from pre cum. He was close.  
"You could fuck me?" Yukio asked, thinking he could get away with it now, if not ever again, and he wanted the memories. Even if he had imagined the tables turned, and Rin had been the first to release, and Yukio preparing him. That would be left for imagination. For now.  
"Fuck you?" Rin looked baffled, but Yukio felt the truth in the twitch in Rins dick at the thought.  
"Yes, nii-san. We would have to prepare, but I want you to." The feeling of drowsiness from alcohol was gone, instead the only intoxication he felt was from this passion burning like a wildfire inside him. He wanted to do it, even if Rin thought.. He couldn't imagine what Rin thought.  
"Í... I want that" Rin finally said, looking down, obviously embarrassed.  
"I want it too." Yukio whispered kissing his brother passionately. They got up and went to the bed. Sitting down besides eachother. Yukio took Rins fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, much as Rin had sucked his member. Watching the hungry expression on his brothers face made the pending pain bearable. When he decided the fingers had been prepared enough, he took them out.  
"You need to prepare me." He said, as if talking to a child. Rin nodded. He worked a finger inside Yukios tight hole, wiggling his finger about, watching Yukios expression intently.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked, as he pressed in another. Yukio tried to hide the pained expression, but Rin saw it and stopped moving.  
"Don't stop.. Nii-san." he moaned, touching his hardening member. He hadn't been sure, if he could go for a second round, but being penetrated by Rins fingers, knowing his brother would soon fill him, making them one, turned him on even more, than he thought possible. Rin made a scissoring movement, stretching his brothers tight hole. Yukio moaned, watching Rins eyes. He was going crazy.  
"You need to lube yourself up. Or I?" Yukio tried saying, stopping, when his brother hid that spot. He saw white, bucked his hips in an involuntary movement. His reaction setting of a chain reaktion, as Rin took out his fingers with a disgusting slush noise, pushing in his member. Yukio held back a pained yelp, as Rin filled him up completely. He hadn't been that ready. Fresh tears formed in his eyes, as he closed them, trying to get used to the feeling.  
"Yukio." Rin whispered, pulling out almost completely, just to ram back in.  
"Yukio, Yukio, Yuki..." Rin moan again and again, losing himself in the tight feeling of his brothers ass. The sound of flesh meeting flesh arousing both of them even more.  
"Nii-san." Yukio moaned, as Rin finally hit that spot again. The pain didn't go away, but with it came intense pleasure. He saw Rins tail. It had been forgotten as they had played, but now he grapped it. Stroking it and his member, as he had once done with his and Rins dick. It felt like such a long time ago.  
"Yuki, I'm coming. I'm..." Rin shouted releasing inside his brothers tight ass, pumping. Yukio felt his brothers dick twitch inside him, pushing him over the edge once more.  
"Nii-san." He shouted, his release hitting both Rin and him. Rin collapsed on him, and for a while they just lay there.

* * *

 **Authors notes: This has been fun to write so far, and I hope those of you reading this have enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: I should try to fix all of my errors in the former chapters, can you please help me? I have noticed some errors, but not all, and I want the experience to be good for you.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Yukio woke up from slumber. He pried his eyes open, licking his dry lips. The events of the previous day seemed so far away. He sat up, feeling something heavy fall down beside him. He frowned and looked. Rin was sleeping by his side, eyes closed and mouth open with just a little drool at the corner. Yukio froze, looking down at himself.

~ _Where's my clothes?_ He thought frantic, a wave of pain rippling through him, as he moved. He pressed a palm down on his back, trying to relieve some semblance of pain. He held back a pained groan, looking at Rin sleeping peacefully. He wanted to kiss him away, he wanted to hit him and complain about the pain, Rin had so easily put him through. Shocked, he felt the disgusting reminder of their encounter still soiling his stomach. He didn't know what to do, Rin had to be covered by it too, but since he was currently sleeping, on his stomach, there was no way Yukio could remove any of it without him noticing.

~ _What have we done, nii-san. Help me_. Yukio climbed out of the bed, pressing his thighs together to avoid any unnecessary movement of his behind.

~ _No one told me it would feel like this._ Yukio thought slowly working his way out of the room. He needed to wash away any trace of their encounter, and he needed to think without being distracted by his brothers sleeping form. Just the thought of Rins sleepy form, made Yukios nether regions stir. This needed to stop, it seemed every time something happened, it made him lose control even more. Even with the pain, he wanted more.

In the bathroom he turned the faucet on, carefully adjusting the temperatures, to make it the perfect warm soothing experience for his sore flesh. As Yukio washed away the traces of semen covering his stomach, he felt adrenaline coursing his veins, as he noticed the once sticky fluid between his legs. It was to painful to thoroughly clean himself there, he thought a stormcloud collecting it self in his mind. Rin had emptied himself inside Yukios ass, not thinking about the mess Yukio would have to clean up now. He cursed himself and his lusting, as he saw something pink in the water before it sunk down the drain. Had Rin not noticed how much it messed up Yukio? He had rammed his dry dick up, and the pain seeping through Yukios body was the result.

~ _Why couldn't you wait?_ Yukio closed the water. The pain had subsided just a little, and even if he felt sore, he was thoroughly conflicted about seeing Rin again. How could it be between them now? He braced himself placing a small towel around his waist. This wouldn't change anything. This couldn't change anything.

Rin woke up disoriented. The first thing he saw, was that he was in the wrong room, no, the wrong bed. everything was turned around. He felt a pleasant soreness in his muscles. he scratched his belly absenmindedly, feeling something strange on the previously smooth skin. Everything came back to him in a flash, Yukios pleading tone, begging him to touch him, tp please him. He shivered at the memory. God how he wanted to feel Yukios inner walls grip tightly around his dick, saueezing him for every bit of cum saved in his tender balls. The memory made it tingle in his hands. He had been rough, he was sure, Yukios moans hadn't all been in pleasure. Would lubing it up make it ecen bettet he thought stretching as he sat up in the disheveled bed.

"What are you doing?" Yukios voice cut through Rins relaxed thoughts. He smiled and put his arm disarming behind his head.

"I was thinking about fucking you again" he laughed nervously. Yukio looked down at him, his glasses glowing omniously.

"There will be no fucking me in the immediate future." he said. Rin got up, not sure how to handle his brothers change of heart. Clearly he could remember everything about the day before, but he sounded so angry. Yukio slid off the small towel, allowing Rin a glance of Yukios glorious butt.

"Why are you so stiff?" he asked, trying to ignore his brothers cold attitude. Yukio stilled his movements glaring at his smaller twin.  
"Because someone couldn't control themselves. Have you even looked at yourself?" Yukios voice was like ice, hitting him in the face. Rin looked down, something like dried blood mixed with something else, semen? Was all over his dick. A cold chill of regret flodded Rin, and he threw himself at Yukios feet.  
"I never knew." he mumbled, kissing his brothers naked thigh, letting his hands slide over the freshly showered legs. Yukio composed himself. In Rins situation, he hadn't been sure, whether or not he would be able to control himself, and there was no need to blame.  
~ _Why do I have this sick feeling in my stomach?_ He thought, ignoring the hollow feeling. Did Rin really want to do it again? Could he let them sink into this kind of relationship? Even if he wanted to.  
"I am going to get cleaned up, please be here when i come back. We need to talk. You remember what happened yesterday." Rin hadn't been sure, but if Yukio could remember, this changed things. Yukio nodded, reaching for a new pair of boxer briefs.  
"I'll be here." Yukios soft voice was almost impossible to hear. The soft almost vulnerable tones tugging at Rins heartstrings.

* * *

Authors notes: They have to figure things out now.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: I think the episode in chapter 7 is going to create all new scenes, they finally have lost their restraints.

 **Chapter 9**

Yukio had just put on a loose t-shirt, when Rin finally came back. He opened the door slowly, and let it slide back with a small knock when i fell into place.

"Yuki?" he asked loking up at the taller twin with big sad blue eyes.

"Yes nii-san?" Yukio sighed pushing back his glasses. He sat down at the bed and padded the place by his side. Rin sat down, the small towel getting loose and made Yukio able to watch Rins smooth skin all the way down to his crotch. He pried his eyes away, fixating on Rins hand. He took it and kissed his brothers rough knuckles.

"I know this can't happen again" Yukio said, Rin looked at him with a frown.

"But I want to. I want to do it again, and again and.." Rins let his voice trail away, as he leaned forward and nibbled his brothers earlobe.

"No one will ever have to know." his desperate words and stimulation made Yukios ears red, and he felt hot. Did it really have to be this hard to say no? The dark pit in his stomach grew, making his hands cold from sweat. He let go of his brothers hand and turned away, making the small caress stop.

~ _Why do I want this so bad?_ Yukio looked at his brothers dissapointed look, his pointed ears pressing down on his head.

~ _Please get mad nii-san, it'll make everything easier_. Yukio faked anger, trying to fool Rin, to make him believe he didn't want this just as much.

"I did what I had to." Yukio started calmly, watching Rins concerned expression change, confusion, confused anger, back to tenderness.

"How else am I going to make sure you can control yourself, if you don't get release regulary?" the lie was thick in his mouth, and he wondered if it sounded as crazy to Rin as it did him. Rin stood up, horror and shock evident on his face, fresh tears spilling on his flawless face.

~ _No, no, no. Don't cry, please don't, I love you, I want you, I don't care if it is wrong._ Yukio thought looking away, ashamed of his feelings, and embarrassed that he had not been able to control himself. He deserved this empty pit in his stomach. He needed Rin to touch him, to let Yukio touch. How did everything get messed up like this.

"Don't say this." Rin finally whispered. Yukio turned around, Rin stood in front of him, towel on the floor, gloriously naked.

"Don't say what?" If his insides hadn't been broken to pieces, Yukio could have felt some semblance of pride in his theatrics.

"That you don't want me, Yukio." he grabbed Yukios hand placing it on his hardening member.

"We're one. And no one could ever do, what you do to me." Yukio forced his hand away, Rin closed his eyes in defeat, unshed tears clinging to his long lashes. The facade cracked.

"Rin, don't cry." he swiped away his brothers tears with a gentle touch, pressing his brother into his body. He placed a chaste kiss on his brothers lips.

"Why don't you care about, how this will look?" he asked, sadness coating his every word. He let his hands draw lazy patterns on his brothers naked back.

"I do, but they don't have to know." Rin let his tongue roam inside Yukios open mouth. Yukio groaned into his mouth, battling Rins tongue with his own for the upper hand.

"Do you want to fuck me... Yuki?" Rin purred licking at the base of his brothers neck. Yukio sighed from contentment, god yes how he wanted to bury himself to the hilt in his brothers ass.

"Yes, but I'm not sure my body is ready." the admission making Rin kiss him even harder, scraping his sharp teeth against the smooth hot skin of Yukios upper body. Yukio pushed himself against Rin and the incredible feeling, it seemed only his brother could invoke in him, seeped through his skin. He let a hand slide down Rins hot body and pressed an openmouthed kiss on his shoulder. The skin tasted hot, sweet and just a little wet, from his shower. He wanted to bury his head there pounding Rin beneath him. He needed it, even if it would hurt.

"I want to feel you around me." Yukio groaned, already consumed by his desires. Rin smiled and pushed Yukio on his back. The pain shooting through him, felt almost paralyzing. Rin planted a soft kiss on Yukios cheek.

"I'm sorry for the pain, Yuki.." He sighed. His hot breath sizzeling his hot cheeks. He was sexy, when he was apologizing. Yukio thought. Rin took Yukios hand, and started sucking on his fingers.

"Rin-san." Yukio moaned, feeling the sucking movement at his sensitive fingertips resonate all the way down to his hardening dick. He grinded his older brother, who had straddled him completely naked.

"We need to take of the boxers." Yukio groaned, kissing his brothers cheek. Rin nodded and took out Yukios thoroughly lubricated fingers.

"I need to feel you inside me." He purred, leading Yukios fingers towards his tight ass. Yukio let a wet finger circle around Rin hole teasing. Rin let out a strangled moan, pressing Yukios boxers down, setting free his now fully erect member.

"You're so big." Rin purred grapping Yukios erection, just as Yukio decided to slip a finger in. Rin closed his eyes, the discomfort clear as he squeezed Yukios erection harder, than what was pleasant. Yukio found the pain a turn on. He wanted Rin to feel the pain, but he wanted him to feel the indescripable pleasure also. He let his finger softly rotate in cirkles, pressing against his brothers inner walls. Rin let out a surprised jelp, as Yukio finally found the spot.

"Yuki, please... please do it again" Rin pleaded looking down on his brothers face Yukio had a look of concentration on his face, as if hitting that spot was difficult. Rin felt it stroke again followed by pain, as Yukio worked in another finger. He gulped, looking at Yukios member. He squeezed it, working his hand slowly up and down, as he tried imagining it rammed up inside his hole. It was too big. He held back a small scream, biting hard on his lower lip, as Yukio stretched his fingers in a scissoring motion, streching Rins insides.

"Yuki, Yuki, I.. I can't" Rin moaned, bucking his hips in an involuntary movement as Yukio hit that same spot again. The smile grazing Yukios lips was both erotic and selfsatisfied.

"You have to suck on my dick. If you want to feel better than me after" Yukios words sent shivers of regret mixed with lust down Rins spine. Yukio had asked him to lube his dick up, but the pleasure had made it impossible to hold back, like Yukio did now. Rin lowered his head, twisting around so that his ass was placed over Yukios head and he could focus on Yukios member.

"Nii-san" the strangled moan vibrated through Yukios body, as Rin closed his mouth over the head of Yukios erection. Yukio worked in another finger and Rin Sucked in even more of Yukios dick, determined to go through with it. Yukio had suffered because of him, and this was a way of paying him back. When it finally didn't hurt as much, Rin felt Yukio pull out his fingers. Horrified he aready missed the feeling of Yukio filling him up, giving him intense pleasure, along with the pain of being stretched. He stopped working on Yukios dick, looking back at his brother, ready to complain about the sudden absence of stimulation. Then he felt it, Yukios tongue carefully touching his hole. Rin made a strangled moan and Yukio hummed underneath him.

"You taste so good, nii-san" Yukio purred, his words sent at tingling sensation straight to Rins hard erection, making it twitch. Yukio laughed, it was so unlike him. Rin let his attention seek back to Yukios dick, trying to ignore the sensations. Yukio smiled at Rins flustered face. He had been fantasizing about this for so long. A slender hand caressed Rins balls, as he continued his assault on Rins ass with his tongue, trying to push it in. Rin groaned and Yukio took the clue releasing his brothers ass to continue licking and stroking his dick. It didn't take long before Rin came. His seed squirted out on Yukios cheek and chest.

"Nii-san, turn around." Yukio whispered. Rin obeyed and turned around, his eyes almost black from passion, his cheeks flushed. Yukio let a finger slide into Rins cum and put it in his mouth, sucking on it while keeping their eyes fixed on eachother.

"Yukio." Rin moaned, and as Yukio had expected his dick reacted.

"Please put it in me" Rin asked, his eyes pleading and fresh tears formed on his eyelashes. Yukio smiled and slid his fingers into his brothers cum, not licking it up, but instead inserting his finger in hi brothers tight hole, thouroughly lubricating it with Rins cum and his spit.

"I'm putting it in" Yukio said as he slowly worked it inside Rin. Rin held back pained cries, as he thought even three fingers hadn't been enough to prepare him for this. Yukio stopped, letting the smaller get used to the feeeling. sweat broke out on his forehead as he held back. Rin started moving, and Yukio felt relieved. Rin obviously liked it, and moving like that was much easier, since moving his hips to much hurt him. Yukio groaned grabbing jis brothers but, guiding him in making the best friction.

"God, Rin, this.. this.. god Rin.." Yukio mumbled incoherently, as he let himself get swallowed by the passion between them.

"Yuki.. Yuki, you are so big.. big. ngaaah. Yuki!" Rin answered, grabbing Yukios right hand.

"Please Yuki, pleeeeaaaasss...please" Rin moaned, Yukio complied stroking Rins member in the same rythm as Rin had. He bit hard on his lower lip, determined to make Rin release again, before he succumbed to the pulsating feeling in his groin.

"Please cum nii-san" Yukio moaned, unable to hold back anymore


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: This will be the last chapter in this story, thank you for reading :) It has been a pleasure.

 **Chapter 10**

Yukio held Rin tightly against him, uncertain what had happened. When Rin had climaxed, he had broken into flames, blue flames ingulfing them both in a warm light. Fear had gripped Yukio and he felt it like a tight knot in his gut. Rin was asleep now, his chest moving calming up and down in a regular rythm.

~ _What is going to happen now? You weren't supposed to loose control. Did I do this to you?_ Yukio sighed, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no use in wondering now, it wouldn't change anything now. A noise effectively distracted him from the unpleasant thoughts. Was it... footsteps? It shouldn't be, it couldn't, it was a weekend, he didn't have any missions, and there had been no immediate alarms on his phone. Yukio frowned squinting at the doorway, he couldn't see anything without his glasses. He pried himself from Rins tight grip, putting on boxers and a t-shirt. He had just put his glasses on when he stood in the hallway, a gun expertly positioned on the stranger.

"Good morning Yukio" Mephistos happy voice making Yukio frown even more. He uncocked his gun, letting some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Yukios tight words and obvious dismay made Mephisto smile wider and he nodded.

"I need to tell you something" He said, guiding Yukio away from the bedroom with a soft grip around Yukios arm. Mephisto had never done something like this, and it made Yukio nervous to say the least. Had Mephisto found out about their relationship. Did he spy on them? Yukio let the demon lead him into another room.

"I have noticed Rin has been acting different" Mephisto started. Yukio frowned even deeper, pushing his glasses back. He needed to hide his feelings. It seemed harder than it usually was.

"How do you mean?" He asked, ice coating his every word. Mephisto laughed heartily, ignoring Yukios hostile attitude.

"You mean to say he hasn't been hard and horny?" He laughed again loking at Yukios shocked expression. The tought hadn't even occured to him, but it all made sense. Rin being embarassed, having a hard on, in the most inappropriate of times. Loosing control, just to take it out on Yukio. The emotions swirling around inside him, almost made him gag, but he composed himself, knowing Mephisto was watching everything he did, and every expression he made.

"He has been acting strange, but I didn't think ananything of it" Yukio lied, the lie feeling easier, than the ones he had uttered to Rin. Mephisto raised a questioning eyebrow, motioning for Yukio to continue.

"He has been horny, being distracted in class, watching... Shiemi." Her name almost got stuck in his throat, it was true, before that strange session, when Yukio had finally asked about Rins erection, Rins focus had always been on the blonde innocent friend of his. Yukio felt the envy poking at his inside, trying to claw its way out.

"Yeesss.." Mephisto said, his voice thoughtful as he stroked his chin a theatric motion.

"She's a nice girl." Mephisto continued, ignoring Yukios pained expression. Yukio grinded his teeth.

"As I said it seemed like a regular crush, and I didn't think anything of it. Do we have to make precautions?" He felt some semblance of pride, when he noticed his voice held no trace of the hurt he felt inside. Rins feelings weren't real, and Yukio felt guilty. When the haze of Rins newly discovered mating instincts faded, he would no doubt feel regret, perhaps even betrayal. Yukios eyes sought Mephistos. He was still smiling goofily, and it pissed him off. Couldn't he be serious for even a second?

"If you haven't noticed anything as his guardian, it propably will not affect him as it does fullblood demons, but demons tend to mate for life." Yukio frowned, that made no sense.

"Satan didn't mate for life, he was with your mother and mine, and god knows how many others.." The argument seemed reasonable, it was reasonable Yukio told himself, he could not have bound himself to Rin forever. Rin would hate him, if that was true. Mephisto laughed clapping his hands like he was at the end of a show.

"You are exactly right!" he smiled, winking.

"But he seems very much like the one to find one and stay there for life. Perhaps it'll be that Shiemi girl, she's nice, don't you think?." Mephisto said, turning into a dog.

"But I'm not lying about his mating instincts kicking in, you should make sure, he doesn't seduce some unsuspecting student... Why else would I appoint you as his guardian?" he said walking away. Yukio stayed still, watching Mephistos retreating form. He didn't know what to do next.


End file.
